Mixed Emotions pt 2
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: Second Part to Mixed Emotions. More angst and heartbreak. dont read if you dont like. might update if some reviews


Paste your document her

Renesmee was not startled by her father's words but the underlying tension in his voice was definitely concerning. She pushed that to the back of her mind as Nahuel probed her back; she quickly pulled away from her father, nodding at him jerkily as she took Nahuel's hand once again. She didn't dare look back at her werewolf friends for fear of what she would see on her Jacob's face. But it seemed she didn't have to look at him because Jasper was excessing his talent so much that Renesmee knew that if he hadn't been here things wouldn't have been as quiet. Indeed she seemed almost serenely calm as she pulled Nahuel toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Jacob said this so quietly that I had to strain to hear-superhuman hearing maybe-but Jacob sounded choked.

She turned around, forgetting her resolve not to, and turned away just as quickly. Renesmee had to shake her head and clear her throat several times to get the image of those tortured eyes out of her mind. "Daddy says we need to go home and talk."

"Before anyone starts leaving," a booming voice, Sam, said, "What is **he** doing here?"

Renesmee stopped, stumped for a moment, and Jacob took his only chance. "Yes," he said, rushing through his words, "We never got word that another bloodsucker was coming into town."

Renesmee's face contorted, Nahuel pulled her behind him, and began spoke, "First, I-**we**- are hybrids." He gestured toward himself and Renesmee. "I am here because I told the Cullens that I would come when Renesmee grew older," Nahuel smiled at the joke. Carlisle was about to speak, but Nahuel raised a palm, "I know, I never specified when but," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm here now."

Both Carlisle and Sam raised eyebrows at his casual demeanor, as if he hadn't just been condemned an intruder. Edward read the real reason in his mind, and although he had no ill feelings toward the boy, he had no intention of helping him. Truthfully, if not for Renesmee she wouldn't even like Jacob-in fact he hated Jacob for imprinting on his daughter. And the idea that his daughter is technically fully grown despite the fact that she has only been alive for less than a decade is not helpful when she has two fully grown men(although Jacob was immature, he has grown in maturity) was a thorn in his side.

"How long do you intend on staying, then?" Sam was visibly frustrated; it didn't help that Renesmee was still holding the boys hand and Jacob was contemplating murdering the Halfling.

"Well, actually, I am registered for high school already, so…" he tapped his chin with his finger.

Sam crossed his arms. He was not usually this angry, but this little brat was purposely pushing his and Jacobs buttons. He already knew that Jacob graduated high school, and Nessie was to start her junior year-again- when the school year began. "Where will you live?"

Sam smirked, thinking he had him there, but Carlisle, being the peacemaker, said, "He will live with us, of course." Nahuel bowed in Carlisle's direction.

"Thank you," Nahuel said. With a flourish, he smiled at Renesmee, "Will you show me the way, then?"

Inside, Renesmee felt as though someone was pounding her to pieces, but she showed Nahuel the way; running away from responsibility, even if it was momentarily.

"Bella, I know she told you." Edward and Bella were a distance away from the listening capabilities of their furry friends, and Edward needed to tell her about Nahuel before they got home.

Bella sighed, "Why is it that Jacob keeps getting caught in confusing love triangles?" Edward chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"But," Edward began emphasizing the one word, "last time you and I married, had Renesmee and he **imprinted **on our daughter… So the circumstances are slightly different now, don't you think so?"

Bella sighed, nodding as their pace increased. It seemed that even her child will have to make have to go through the one thing Edward and Bella thought imprinting would make easier. "Let's just hope it's a phase Edward."

Edward's shoulders stiffened as his pace increased further, "I don't think so, love. Nahuel was serious when he said he thought of staying. But what he purposely failed to mention was that he wishes to have Renesmee see his vision…" Edward trailed off, unable to speak the rest to his already stressed wife.

"What is it Edward," Bella face was hard but her eyes were filled with regret.

"It's just that Renesmee is like him, and, apart from his sisters, he never met another like him. He doesn't want to be alone. His aunt found a mate,"he said answering Bella's mental question. "He believes it is only a matter of time before she leaves with the man and he is scared of being alone.

Bella moaned, her hand pulled from Edwards as she covered her face. Edward was horror struck; he stopped and pulled his beloved wife into his arms. "She doesn't have a chance Edward! She'll be gone before the week ends!"

Bella hyperventilated, and Edward read all the imaginings from his wife's mind: Renesmee sneaking away in the night never saying goodbye; Renesmee telling them she was leaving with Nahuel and Bella breaking down. And the final one being of Renesmee leaving and Jacob finding out, curling into a ball and wanting desperately wishing to die because his "other half" was taken away from him. Edward choked because he knew firsthand what it felt to be torn away from the reason for your existence, and no matter how much loathing Edward had toward Jacob he did not wish his suffering on this other.

"Bella it's up to her. We can give her our opinions, but she must do what she thinks is right." Abruptly, Bella's shield is up, and Edward can no longer tell what she is thinking. This scares Edward more than anything because Bella had been open for him for more than two years. Her face was emotionless, resolute.

"Edward ill meet you at home, I must speak to Renesmee." Edward held his tongue on what he wanted to say, he had never seen her in this type of mood, and he didn't want to push her too far. He nodded solemnly, and he was alone.

"Renesmee come here. Now." Renesmee could feel her mother's tension from inside the Cullen home, and she felt like a toddler about to be scolded. Nahuel looked amused and ready to follow her, but she looked at him in wide-eyed alarm with her palms raised.

Renesmee met her mother at the edge of the lake, pacing and running her hands through her hair. "Mommy?"

"Don't "Mommy" me we need to talk. Come with me." Taking her daughter's hand Bella ran, jumping over the length and detouring so they wouldn't run into anyone. Moments later Bella and Renesmee walked into a circular meadow that was filled with wildflowers of every color; Renesmee beamed, this was the meadow where her parents had fallen in love. She remembered the story very well, told to her by her parents a while back. Renesmee, ever the child, pirouetted laughing merrily at the beauty of this enchanted place. Bella couldn't help but smile at her daughter's playfulness, but she needed to talk.

"Sweetie, sit with me," Bella sat and patted the place next to her, which was occupied as Renesmee flitted to her mother's side.

With no preamble she began, "Do you understand, I mean **truly** understand imprinting Renesmee?"

Her daughter's smile fell, and she lowered her eyes, "Yes, Mother, I do, but you saw," she moaned, "I don't have the same feelings for Jake that he has for me. I tried Mommy, but I never see the image he paints for us. To be truly honest, at times, I am disgusted by it."

e...


End file.
